dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Spongebob
Pit vs Spongebob nintendo vs nickalodeon or kid icarus vs spongebob squarepants, 2 hardearned heroes are gonna duke it out and who will take the win battle: (theme: chapter 13 flight segment insturmental kid icarus uprising) pit is chanting about how palutena and viridi is gonna to see what movie to watch together. palutena: how about ready player 1? pit: no thank you, it's too virtural oh, how about mission impossible. palutena: na, it's too strange. viridi: let's try the terminator. palutena: terminator it is. pit: i hope it's good. then suddenly an add popped up for season 13 of spongebob. pit: i don't like that show and neather does lady palutena. then pit closes the add (music stops) but the add kept appearing as pit kept clicking the x button but the add kept. pit: i told you i don't like spongebob! then suddenly spongebob jumpped out of the TV. spongebob: who said they don't like me!? pit: i did. then spongebob grabs pit's leg. spongebob: please watch season 13, please! then pit shoots a bow at spongebob. pit: uh viridi, lady palutena, we got company. palutena: ok pit, i'll see what i can do to help. viridi: ok pit, just don't die. (theme: underworld kid icarus smash bros brawl remix) ''HERE WE GO! ''pit shoots another bow at spongebob and then hits him with his blades and then spongebob punches pit 3 times and then hits him with his spatula and then pit starts flying due to palutena's power of flight and then rams into spongebob with the yellow sponge puts on his karate glove and karate chops pit into the ground and when spongebob was about to kick him he then uses his upperdash arm on spongebob knocking him in the air hitting a wall. spongebob: your pretty good angel boy but let's try something else! then spongebob starts blowing bubbles at pit but he sharded the bubbles with his sonic cannon and then shot spongebob splitting him into pieces but spongebob regenerated and then blows pit away with his reef blower into a hot spring with spongebob getting in and absorbing all the water and then shoots pit with it. pit: that feels goooooood! spongebob: what the heck, this water is worthless! then spongebob removes the hot spring water and then gets his goofy goober gutiar and fires at him but pit uses his guardian orbitars to reflect them back at spongebob's arms lossing them. spongebob: where the heck you keep getting all this stuff? pit: angels always have to come prepared, activate 3 sacred treasures and then uses the black hole power to trap him in. pit: your finished! then pit shot all his shot from the three sacred treasures and oliberated spongebob and the black hole closed on him making the yellow dude no more. pit: all's well that ends well. then pit takes off the three sacred treasures and then tells the 2 goddesses about what happened and get ready to watch the terminator. nickalodeon: noooooo, our main product is dead! WINNER: PIT Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Monster vs Angel Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nickelodeon vs Nintendo